


despair

by SKZplayer



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Angst, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Demon Hunters, Demons, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKZplayer/pseuds/SKZplayer
Summary: Minho had him. He had the beast in the palm of his hand, but let him slip away like sand. Now his beloved friend is gone, all thanks to the demon he let get away.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. the sigil

**Author's Note:**

> y'all better believe Chan's cut is from the newest teaser bc DAMN theres nothing i love more then undercut Chris

“Looks like you finally got me.” Chan sighs, his electric blue eyes flicking up to Minho. They’re clouded, a look of defeat resting in them. Minho’s waited to see that look in the monsters eyes for too long now. He’s currently in the middle of a demon sigil, drawn on the ground with red paint. He can’t escape, an invisible force keeping him within the walls of the circle. 

The demon can smell the strong scent of gasoline around him, burning his nose with every inhale he takes. Stupid human tricked him by using an ancient ritual. Chan hadn’t sensed one of those in centuries, so obviously, he was curious. Demons are curious by nature, ok? He’s not sure how Minho got his grimy hands on it. Nearly impossible. But here he is now, trapped.

“Yes… It seems I have.” Minho says slowly, eyeing the floor. The human holds a torch of what Chan can only assume to be holy fire, looking at the ring of gasoline around the supernatural being.

Chan tilts his head while squinting, the man seems hesitant. He shifts uncomfortably, refusing to make eye contact with the demon. Chan can hear his heartbeat, more erratic then the normal humans should be. His tail swishes behind him. Interesting.

The two have been fighting for years on end, ever since the human stumbled across him in an alleyway, making a deal with some human. The deal was that if Chan could ‘revenge’ on this girls boyfriend, she would do anything he wanted. She never specified what she would do, or what the revenge should be. 

If you ever make a deal with a demon, (you shouldn’t, sneaky bitches.) you better make sure your wording is spot on, and theres no cracks in your statement. Demons will try and find anyway to see a error in your words, and make your life into a living hell. Which is precisely what Chan did.

He went to the boyfriend, and simply killed him. Easy. Chan was planning on making the girl do an impossible task, in which her debt wouldn’t be paid until she finished. It would be for his own amusement. But after she started screaming, saying ‘I DIDN’T TELL YOU TO KILL HIM!’ even laying her hands on the demon! Chan had no choice but to kill her as well. 

Not only kill her, but make her spend the rest of eternity with her boyfriend, in the hottest place in hell. A place where your skin boils and water doesn’t exist. Just pure heat and agony. That was her price. Never lay hands on a demon without permission. 

Anyways, Minho had seen the whole ordeal go down, the sounds of the girls screams still vibrate in his skull, Chans wicked grin and iron grip on her as she disintegrated, hard to forget. He vowed to hunt down and kill every demon he could from then. Starting with Chan. Even though the demon had tried to explain that she was the one who made a deal in the first place! No one in their right mind makes deals with demons, especially him.

But for some reason, in this moment, Minho’s questioning himself.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Chan frowns, squinting in the humans direction, “Torch me. You’ve waited long enough.” Minho grimaces, this feels too real. Getting rid of the thing he’s been chasing for years. Its too much.

He makes a split second decision, biting his lip so hard he almost draws blood. He knows this is a huge risk, but he can’t take the demons life right now. 

Minho walks up to the sigil, digging his heel against the red paint forming the circle. Chan gapes when he sees the human make a break in the sigil, rubbing away the paint. Its defective now. He looks back at the human, raising a sliced eyebrow.

“You’ve waited years for this. You’re freeing me?” He asks, genuinely confused. Not many things leave him baffled, but this is defiantly one of them. This human has been constantly seeking after him for years, and now he’s letting him go? Chans not complaining, but why?

“Its not the right time,” Minho sighs, resulting in a sly smirk from Chan. Humans and being sentimental. This was the perfect opportunity, thrown out the window.

“I’ll catch you again.” Minho finally makes eye contact with the demon. Chan’s bright eyes shimmer mischievously, his grin spreading, sharp fangs glinting dangerously in the torch light. Minho knows those teeth have torn through multiple people and devoured souls. He’s actually letting him go. Chan blinks, his blue iris’s being replaced with pure inky black eye’s.

“No you won’t. I never make the same mistake twice.” He laughs, holding up his clawed hand, fingers pressed together. The demon snaps, his form disappearing in a huff of black smoke, to a location unknown.

“I know.” Minho says quietly. He’s left in the vast room by himself, torch still flickering in his hands. He let the monster go.


	2. first encounters

Felix paces alone in his bedroom, deep in thought. Minho seems to be extremely upset today. He snapped at him and refused to talk to Jeongin, their little sunshine. Felix’s frown deepens, what happened?

One second he was so hyped, having found something that he said would, ‘end all his biggest problems’ but now he’s sulking, and border-line furious. Did it not work? What was it in the first place?

Felix is new to this whole demon hunting thing, joining these two other boys Minho, and Jeongin. Its only been about a month since he joined the group. He hasn’t even seen a demon in person yet, but Minho said the time will quickly come. 

The thought makes him both terrified and giddy at the same time. A real demon. Minho says there are three demons that they mainly focus on, all three of them mischievous, clever, and a pain in the ass. Minho has a large hatred towards one of them in particular, Chan. 

Felix has seen Chan, not in person, but in photos. The demon seems to have a sense of humor and likes to steal Minho’s phone from time to time, taking and putting it back without the human noticing. He likes to take pictures of himself, or even leave little video messages. It pisses the elder off every time. 

From what the Aussie has seen, the demon has bright blue eyes, black curving horns and a head of messy long curls. His hair is a dark red, contrasting against pale skin. Felix thought he was handsome at first glance, but then again, most demons are. For being hellish devils they sure are cute. The boy would never voice these things out loud though, for fear of being cuffed on the back of his head. 

Why did he decide to hunt demons? Because he’s been trained since he was a boy to hunt, and defend. He excels at almost all forms of martial art, and he knows how to use knives. His parents have drilled in his brain that demons are unforgivable monsters who need to be wiped from this planet. 

He studied at one of the hunting academies near-by, forced to go their by his parents. He learned more, fought more, recently graduated.

He’s always had conflicted feelings, but since they died a few years back, Felix feels like he needs to fulfill their legacy, become what they wanted him to become. A demon slayer. He knew Minho was the talk of the town, the master when it comes to tracking those things down. So he searched for him, hoping to join him and his small crew.

Minho quickly saw potential in the young boy, taking him under his wing.

Felix sighs, he really wants to see a demon face to face, wants to know what it feels like. Minho says the temperature drops, demons sucking in all heat and leaving nothing but a damp chill. He doesn’t know why it sounds so exciting, but it does. 

Maybe he could even see an angel! Buts thats highly unlikely. Angels don’t commonly come down to earth, and even if they aren’t as vicious as demons, in the words of Minho, ‘Angels are no better then demons, and if you think they are, you’re a fool.’ They can be just as unforgiving.

Minho says he’s met an angel once. He said the pure energy they give off was enough for him to never want to meet one again.

Felix frowns. He wants to meet one. With a sigh, he goes back to doing what he was before, organizing his new room he just moved into. Him and Jeongin switched rooms, because Felix has more things and needs places to put them. 

Jeongin doesn’t mind having a smaller room though, always too eager to help a friend. Felix smiles at the thought, he’s probably the sweetest person Felix has ever met.

“You’re new.” Felix yelps, turning around violently, nearly giving himself whiplash. Behind him stands a man, pale skin and electric eyes.

“W-who the fuck-“ Felix stutters eyes wide as he tries to get away, scrambling backwards until he hits his bed, falling. Goosebumps appear on his arms, a cold chill running down his spine. The man grins, showing sharp fangs on pearly teeth. Black horns swoop out of dark red hair, undercut and long-ish on the top.

“Sorry, did I scare you?” He gives a faux pout.

“Demon!” Is all Felix manages to get out, all earlier thoughts of being excited to meet one being tossed out the window. His room feels colder, goosebumps erupt on his arms. It feels as if the person in the room with him is sucking away his body heat.

“My room is lined with salt, how did you get in?!” The creature chuckles while inspecting his fingers, black nails that look similar to claws making him more uneasy.

“The thing with salt is, if I blow on it, boom. No barrier. Quite defective. You really are new if you’re using salt.” Felix gulps, scooting back further on his bed. Something about him seems familiar. He inspects further, squinting a bit. He gasps, 

“You’re Chan!” Chan looks up, tilting his head a bit.

“Yes, thats correct. Did Minho tell you about me?” He asks. Felix nods shakily. He didn’t recognize the man, he see seems to have changed a bit. Theres no leathery wings on his back, his hair is a shade darker, not to mention its not a curly mess. Its now shaved at the sides, styled to the side slightly on top. Theres a new slash on his right cheek, it looks like an upside Y.

“I’ve seen photo’s…” He whispers. Chan laughs, 

“Ah yes, those. I quite like leaving your friend pictures of myself.” Felix nods, but then realizes that theres a DEMON in his room. He reaches for his dagger on his belt, whipping it out quickly.

“Leave,” He warns, “Or I’ll call Minho, or stab you. Maybe both.” Chan lets out a short laugh, bright blue eyes turning black as he stares at Felix. It sends shivers down his spine, the soulless orbs boring into him.  
“I think Minho’s had enough of me today,” Felix cocks an eyebrow, what exactly happened? “And I’d like to see you try. Have you ever been cut with demon claws?” Felix tries to hide his fear, gulping heavily. He shakes his head no. Chan smiles,

“Takes months to close, nasty infection. You’re friend Jeongin would know, got slashed on the face a while back by a friend.” Jeongin does have a long scar down his cheek, one that never seems to heal. One that he never likes to talk about.

Chan gasps lightly, eyes turning blue again as he looks at Felix’s dagger. It takes the human out of his thoughts, jumping backwards as the demon walks over, not scared in the slightest as he goes to insect the weapon closer.

“An Angel Blade!” He comments, “Quite rare. Its not going to do as much damage on me as it would on an actual angel, but wow.” He seems genuinely curious, eyeing the pearly blade in wonder. The blade is rigid and white, with a silver handle laced with gold.

“Don’t touch!” Felix takes it back when the demon tries to touch his dagger. “It was a gift from my parents.” Chan takes his hands back respectfully, maybe because he doesn’t want to be slashed, maybe because he’s genuinely sorry. Felix huffs, going to glare at the monster.

“Why are you here? You want my soul? Are you gonna eat me? I’m not making any deals with you!” Chans laugh sounds once again, its higher pitched then his normal talking voice, and it sounds so… Human. Scarily human.

“No, I won’t eat you. I’m just bored, lonely. All my friends are out and about. I thought I’d come to annoy Minho farther, maybe taunt him, but talking to you has been much more of a pleasure.” He smiles genuinely, eyes sparkling. Felix glares, what game is he playing?

“I don’t want you here, leave.” Chan’s smile turns into a sad frown, eyes dimming. Felix actually feels bad for the creature. No. He thinks to himself, he’s just playing you.

“Alright then,” He sighs, “I’ll take my leave. Goodnight,” He pauses, holding out a hand towards the boy.

“Felix.” He offers.

“Ah,” Chan smiles, “Goodnight, Felix.”

2.  
Cold, its getting cold. The streets become more barren of life as freezing winds whip down the narrow pavements. Everything seems grey and faded, as if it had been years since anyone had walked these streets. 

Felix hates the cold, everything about it. He prefers warm sunshine days, birds chirping, leaves rustling. He shivers underneath his sweatshirt, wishing he’d worn more coverage. He just needs to make it back to the house.

“You seem a bit cold.”

“Fuck!” Felix gasps, holding a hand to his chest. Chan is walking by his side, smiling lightly at the boys reaction. How long has he been there?!

“Could you not? Why are you here!” Felix asks with bite, his attitude isn’t very chipper today. Chan frowns, seeing the human shiver violently. Chan’s wearing a cropped top and black skinny jeans with tears in them. He’s unaffected by the weather, Felix on the other hand…

“Here.” He places a large hand on the humans shoulder. Before Felix can protest or yell at him, a sudden warmth floods through his body, seeping into every pour and nearly making his legs give out. Nothing has ever felt better. Chan keeps his hand on Felix’s shoulder, much to his distaste.

“Get off me.” He demands, brushing the hand off. As soon as the hand leaves his body, everything returns, the cold, his shivering, chattering of teeth. Felix grabs Chan’s hand without thinking, trying to find the warmth again. It comes back as soon as he makes contact, body relaxing again.

“A little ‘thanks Chan’ would be better then whatever you gave me.” He scoffs. Felix goes red, he did yell at him when he helped…

“Why are you helping me? Are you wanting a deal?” Felix asks skeptically. Chan frowns.

“Can’t a demon help someone out? Theres no strings attached.” Felix squints, suspicious, but doesn’t say anything. They walk hand in hand, the thought makes Felix’s face burn. If anyone saw him holding hands with a demon he would probably be executed on the spot. Chan’s long tail swishes back and forth as he walks, the tip has a long piece of red fur that matches his hair. Unusual. Demon’s typically don’t have fur. It looks like a lions tail.

“Again, why are you here?” Felix asks quietly, not wanting to get caught with a supernatural being. Chan smiles,

“Again, I was bored. I liked our little meeting, you’re far nicer then any other human I’ve met.”

Felix gapes, “I threatened you with a dagger!” Chan shrugs, “As you can see, humans don’t take kindly to us.” Theres a hint of bitterness in his voice, scowl deepening. Felix looks at him, frowning. He looks so sad when he’s not giving his usual sneer, the cuts on his face looking like war wounds.

He suddenly wants to know more about the demon. He doesn’t seem hostile, he’s been quite friendly. But of course, demons are sneaky, they know how to gain naive human’s trust, then kill them and take their souls. But Felix isn’t naive, and he’s so genuine… Felix still keeps his guard up, not allowing himself to be hurt by the creature.

“Why do you come to the surface so often?” Felix asks, softly this time. Chan perks up at the gentle tone, looking at the boy. Its shocking for him, no mortal has ever used a soft spoken tone with him.

“I don’t like it in hell.” He sighs, shoulders slumping. “I miss the mortal world. But whenever I surface I get chased after, hunted, hurt.” He points to the Y looking cut on his cheek, then to the cut across his eyebrow.

“I can’t blend in with humans either, the best I can do is hide my wings, but thats about it.” 

“You can hide your wings?” Felix asks, now genuinely curious. Chan smiles a bit,

“Yeah. I usually wear crop tops so, y’know, my wings can have room to be free. But now I usually hide them, the crop tops are still comfortable. My wings are actually smaller then most, not of much use.” Felix smiles, showing his teeth.

“I’m sure they’re great. I’d like to see them sometime.” The human says in a hushed tone. Chan stares at him, his words implying that he’d like to see him again.

“Can I be honest?” Felix asks. Chan nods, giving the mortal his full attention as they walk.

“I’ve always been… Conflicted, about demon hunting.” He sighs, he’s never voiced this out to anyone. “I didn’t know how to feel. These creatures have emotions too, right? But after my parents died, car crash, I decided to carry on their legacy. They always wanted me to be a hunter. So I found Minho, he took me in. Now I’m here.” He falls silent. Why is he saying this? To a demon of all things. After a moment of silence, Chan speaks up,

“My parents wanted the same.” He speaks while closing his eyes.

“What?” Felix gapes, “But you’re…”

“I know.” Chan sighs. “Bet you didn’t know that my kind aren’t born demons. Incubus’s and Gorgons, yeah, they’re just born that way. But us? No. They get transformed by others-Its a long story on how the first demon came to be-but I was changed. Also a long story. But something they don’t teach in these hunting academies is that not all of us are evil. A lot of us are the same people we were when before we died. But surviving as a demon requires eating of human flesh, and uncontrollable reactions to certain things that make us lash out and seem like the monsters we are.” Chan grits his teeth.

“I hate it. But I’ve been elected as their stupid leader, so I have to keep up this persona of a killer, and a human hunter. I’ve become the monster I was supposed to destroy, a creature from the depths of hell with no remorse, and after all these years of being tracked, beaten and abused I’ve decided that I don’t care for the human race, and maybe I will kill them just out of spite!” He ends with a slight growl, pupils dilating into slits. Felix tenses, Chan’s hand death gripping his, black claws scarily close to cutting his hand open.

“Guess I can’t blame you for being bitter…” Felix breathes out, still wary about the fuming anger in the others eyes. Chan calms down a bit when he realizes he’s still with Felix, and he’s cutting off the circulation to his fingers.

“Sorry, I got carried away.”

“Its ok.” Felix reassures, “You’ve had a rough life. Its ok to rant a bit, y’know?”

“Felix.” Chan looks at him with those bright eyes, “You can tell me to leave, and I’ll leave. I’m sorry for bothering you, I realize how kind you are and you don’t deserve this from me. I was expecting you to be another Minho.” He frowns, eyes looking away from the human. Theres a deep sadness in his eyes, one that holds a longer story. He looks so different from his normal persona like this, not the hungry and sly demon he was always told about.

“Its ok,” Felix reassures, “I’m still… Confused. Understand that.” The human looks at the demon. Chan nods in understanding.

“But you don’t have to disappear.” The creature smiles lightly, genuinely pleased at the answer. They walks once again in silence, Felix now able to appreciate his surroundings, now that he isn’t freezing his ass off. The boy isn’t sure how Chan is warming him up, but he won’t complain or question it. He’s content. Before he knows it, being too invested with whats around him, and the feeling of Chan’s warm, large hand holding his own small one, he’s made it home.

“Well,” Chan sighs, looking at the brick walls of the house. Its fairly large, made to occupy quite a few grown adults. “It was nice walking with you, thanks for not stabbing me with your blade.” Felix smiles, still holding his hand.

“And thank you for not ripping my throat out. I feel like I’ve learned a lot within the past ten minutes…” He trails off. Chan slides a hand through his hair, smiling weakly.

“Yes. I hope you take what I’ve said into consideration, the reason I’m the way I am with Minho is a bit complicated, but I can explain some other time, if you’d want that.”

“I-“

“Felix!” Comes a call from the porch. 

“Shit!” The human yelps, tackling Chan to move behind the car parked in the front of their house.

“It’s Minho, I’m so sorry.” He whispers, looking up at the demon with his big brown eyes. 

“Its ok,” Chan whispers back, “I’ll see you sometime.”

“Sometime.” Felix agrees. He doesn’t know when that ‘sometime’ will be. Maybe it’ll be under friendly circumstances, maybe it’ll be with Chan at his throat, Maybe it’ll be him with an angel blade pressed to the others neck. He doesn’t know. Chan snaps his fingers, dispersing into smoke. Felix almost coughs from the substance that floods into his lungs, but he holds it in while he walks out from behind the car, forcing a smile to his face.

“There you are.” Minho scolds when Felix makes it to the porch. “That took you longer then it should’ve.” The boy simply shrugs.

“I got lost, still not familiar with this town.” He runs inside before the hunter can say anything. Minho squints, sharp eyes following the boy. Something’s off, he knows it.

3.  
Felix chatters, shoulders hunching as he tries to stay warm. He’s out again, in the cold, freezing his ass off. But this time there’s no demon to keep him warm. Minho keeps sending him out on errands, says it ‘builds character’, or something like that. Felix couldn’t find what he wanted, which was a book. A very specific book, mind you. Something about demon sigils. He tried, he failed. He’ll tell the man to go out by himself. He doesn’t mind the cold, unlike Felix. 

The boy walks alone, the sun now fully set, leaving him in darkness. He sighs, shivering as he walks. Theres an alleyway to his right, one he’s used before, a shortcut. The way looks dark and ominous, but its a quicker way to get out of the cold. Plus he’s good at fighting, he has his weapons. He could probably take down a human of skill down easily. Supernatural beings however…

Felix shivers, this time not from the cold. He decides to man up, do it anyways. Theres a lamp at the end of the way, sending off eery yellow light, that only floods half of the alleyway. Felix’s phone died a while ago, and he doesn’t go out bringing a flashlight. So he’ll have to walk that part in the dark. The human takes in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Everything fine. 

Felix starts walking, eyes constantly flickering back and forth, looking for any possible threat. He’s tense, ready to run at a moments notice. 

“HELP!” A voice screams down the way. Felix screams after, nearly jumping out of his skin. His heart beats franticly, threatening to bust of of his own ribcage. He stands rigid, panting from the scare, hand over his chest.

When reality catches up with him, he starts running, for some reason his feet are carrying him in the direction of the scream, instead of away. It’s instinct, he wants to help whoever could possibly be in danger.  
Felix doesn’t think, just does. 

He runs to the middle of the alleyway, dagger in hand. The sight he’s met with is terrible, gruesome, bloody. 

A dead man lays slumped against the alley wall, mouth hanging open in a petrified scream. Theres a man hunched over him, blocking most of the damage. He has leathery wings protruding from his back, as well as a long tail. Demon.

Munching sounds make the boy cringe as he inches forwards, the sounds of the monster eating the innocent.

Felix raises his dagger, ready to stab the creature directly in the back. 

His view changes in the blink of an eye, before he can even start to swipe down. His back is forced into the brick wall, breath leaving him as he makes contact, his dagger falling to the floor with a pitiful clatter. Theres an arm against his neck, threatening to crush his windpipes at any second.

Felix looks up, eyes widening when he’s met with familiar blue eyes. They’re dilated into slits, almost as thin as paper. He snarls in Felix’s face, baring sharp fangs, looking manic as he growls.

“C-chan!” He wheezes, trying to speak around the arm, clawing at his biceps with blunt nails. It takes a second, but Chan’s eyes dilate back, releasing his grip on the human.

“Felix,” He breathes out while taking a step back, “Uhm,” He looks behind himself, back at the dead body. He’s violently torn open, parts of flesh eaten away and clawed off.

“This isn’t the best timing…” He trails off while swiping the boys dagger off the floor, giving it back to him. Felix takes it cautiously, staring at Chan in slight fear. He has blood all down his chin and neck, soaking into the black crop top that he usually wears.

“I’m sorry I smashed you into the wall, and for nearly biting your head off. I’m sorry you have to see my meal plan.” He hangs his head as if ashamed. Felix doesn’t respond, instead looking behind him at the dead man.

His neck is torn open, blood streaming and pooling on the floor. Clothes are in shreds, ripped open multiple times by Chan’s claws.

“Why’d you kill him?” Felix asks quietly, finally looking back at he creature. Chan still hides his face, tail drooping behind him.

“I told you, unfortunately that’s what I eat. What I do to survive. And to be fair, he came after me first. It was an act of defense that turned into…” He trails off, frowning. Chan shakes his head, why does he feel embarrassed? Like he needs to apologize? He’s doing what he does every Saturday night, finding a human to feed him for the week. This is perfectly normal. So why does he feel so wrong?

“I’m sorry I interrupted your meal.” Felix finally concludes, going back to shivering once he’s come down from his shock. Chan frowns, eyebrows furrowing. 

“No… I-“ He bites his lip, looking at the floor. “You’re freezing. It wouldn’t be very manly of me to leave you to walk alone in the dark while shivering.” Felix raises an eyebrow,

“Since when did demons care about humans getting home safe?”  
“We don’t.” Chan sighs, “At least most of us don’t. I think I can be an exception?” He phrases it as a question, looking back up at the boy. Felix sighs, this thing just tore a man to shreds and now he’s being bashful over walking him home. He’s going to get whiplash from his mood swings.

“I suppose I wouldn’t mind staying warm for a bit.” Felix chatters while holding out his hand. Chan brightens up, back straightening as he leans over to take his hand. An automatic warmth floods through Felix at the touch, sighing as he relax’s. If he gets to feel like this, then he’ll pretend to ignore the blood staining Chan’s clothes and face. 

Plus, the human would be lying if he said he doesn’t feel safer around the demon. He feels like he can relax, let down his guard a bit. Even though, he did just munch on his kind a few minutes ago. Thats beside the point.

“So, Chan,” Felix speaks up, “We were talking a few days ago… Is it ok for me to ask some things? I still have questions.” Chan hums, pleased that the human actually wants to speak with him.

“Go ahead. What interests you?”

“Everything.” Felix says automatically, taking Chan aback. “I’ve been thinking about this nonstop, how everything I’ve learned might’ve been a lie. What is it actually like to be a demon? Do you have any friends? Are you guys and angels really mortal enemies? Is that legend about demons having powers true? How did you start feuding with Minho?” Chan laughs at all the questions,

“Slow down tiger, lets go one at a time, yeah?” Felix looks at him, nodding eagerly.

“Friends, huh?” Chan looks up in thought, “Yes, I have friends. I still have human emotions, which includes wanting connections with others. I only have two close friends, but they’re really the only ones I need. One’s my deputy, the others a pain in the ass almost all the time, but I love him nonetheless.”

“Deputy?” He questions. Chan nods,

“We have a ranking system among us. I’m currently the leader as I have the most experience and could be considered an ‘elder’ with how long I’ve been dead.”

“You don’t look like the grandpa type.” Felix comments, looking at his young looking face, and his well-built and broad body. Chan laughs,

“I died when I was young. We don’t age.” The comment makes Felix’s heart twist. He died very young… Too young. He wants to question further about his past, but he doesn’t think they’re close enough for that. He should probably wait before going that personal… He decides to ask a different question.

“So, you guys do have order. I always thought you guys just ran around and did whatever you wanted.” Chan scoffs,

“These stupid hunting academies have everything backwards. My kind, traditional demons have plenty order. Incubus’s and familiars… Not so much. But us, yes. I eavesdrop sometimes just to hear what they’re teaching. Its all nonsense! We run a full democracy down in hell, and the whole ‘angels and demons despise each other’ is all bullshit.” Theres an hidden anger in his eyes, and a bite in his tone. “I was rightfully elected as leader, because thats what we do, we have a fucking democracy that’s more pure and fair then probably any democracy run by humans!” 

Felix falls silent, letting the demon calm down. He’s noticed that Chan gets worked up easily when it comes to talking about humans and hunters.

“…You guys don’t hate angels?” He asks quietly. Chan shakes his head.

“We don’t associate with each other often, but theres no hatred. The reason humans believe that, is because we’re opposites. Ones from heaven, ones from hell, ones apparently ‘the embodiment of everything good!’ Which is a complete lie, I’ve met Changbin’s boyfriend. One’s ‘the child of darkness and despair’. Just because people are vastly different doesn’t mean we have to hate each other. Now vampires on the other hand, I’ll strangle those little blood-suckers anytime.”

Felix laughs, “You have beef with vampires?”

“Yes I have beef with vampires!” Chan exclaims, “I’ll go out and kill someone for me, ME! So I can eat, and these things come out of the dark and steal my kill before I can even stand! I will drop-kick them so hard, without question.” Felix laughs harder. Chan talking about things like this makes him feel more human. He has struggles with people, he has friends, emotions. He was just killed before his time, now he looks like something thats supposed to be evil, in the eyes of humans. But really he’s still the same person he was before he died.

“You really do interest me, Chan.” Felix sighs, looking at the demon. Chan looks back, smiling softly,

“I could say the same thing about you.” Felix smiles, looking back at the floor. Something pops up into his brain, a reminder of something he wanted to ask.

“Oh, one more thing?” He speaks up. Chan waits, listening.

“Well, two more things. I wanted to ask about how you’re keeping me warm, and whats up with the wings. You didn’t have them last time.” He gestures the the black leathery wings folded at his back, small horns sticking out at the top. The bottom of his wings come down to his mid thighs, then join together near his tailbone, traveling all the way up between his shoulder blades. Chan unfolds the wings gently, flapping them a bit.

“I think I mentioned this last time we saw each other. But they’re small for a demon, so I usually hide them. They just retract into my back, its a bit gross to watch, but it doesn’t cause any pain to me.” He folds the wings back behind himself,

“As for the warmth thing, you mentioned a legend about demons having powers?” Felix gasps, 

“Is it true?! Can you guys, like, summon fire and stuff?”

“Uh, kind of.” Chan scratches the back of his head, “Some can. Like my friend Changbin, he can summon fire on a whim, me on the other hand…” He holds out his palm that isn’t currently holding Felix’s, stopping his walking for a moment to show the mortal. With some concentration, his fingers start to heat up and tingle, until finally a spark of electricity dances across his hand. Felix’s jaw drops, looking at the demons hand in fascination.

“You’re a lightening demon!” He exclaims. Chan laughs, shaking his head.

“Uh, no. Most demons produce extreme heat, or suck it out of other life forms. Some of us know how to control it to produce things like fire, or in my case, electricity. I can also transfer it to others to keep them warm. My other friend can even glow like a glow stick.”

“I want to meet him!” Chan loves Felix’s excitement over the smallest things, and his eagerness.

“Well, I’m pretty sure your friends can tell you a lot about the glow stick demon.”  
“Ah.” Felix says in realization. “Yes, him. Minho doesn’t like to talk about that demon, Jeongin on the other hand thinks he’s fascinating. He’s your friend?”

“One of my closest.” Chan sighs. The conversation ends for a while, both of them walking in silence. Felix presses himself up against the demon when a wind starts to blow, trying to shield himself. 

Chan smiles gently, moving his his hand from holding Felix’s, to wrapping it around his waist so he feels more secure. Maybe this is too intimate, especially for a demon and a hunter. Maybe he should disappear and never return before he gets too attached to the human. Chan looks down, his heart starting to beat harder. It might be a bit too late for that… 

“I this a smart idea?” Chan asks, breaking the peaceful quiet. Felix looks at him in confusion, raising an eyebrow.

“I mean, this.” He tries to explain, gesturing to how close they are. “You live with hunters, not to mention a specific hunter who wants my head on a stick. What if they caught you like this? With me?” Felix looks away, eyebrows furrowing. He hadn’t really noticed how close he was getting to Chan, or how his heart rate starts to speed up whenever he’s around him.

“I don’t know… But I don’t want you to leave, disappear,” Felix looks back up at him. “I’m learning so much, and I feel like, y’know, theres something. I’ve never gotten along with someone so easily.” Chan’s not sure what the humans referring to with ‘something’. But he’ll take it.

“We just need to be cautious, yeah? We can make it work.” Theres an uneasy twist in Chan’s gut, one thats telling him to say no. But the way Felix is looking at him with those big eyes, and the way Felix makes him feel alive again, he can’t.

“Yeah. We can make it work.”

4.  
“Maybe hunting isn’t my life style,” Felix sighs, his head resting on Chan’s chest, its broad, and warm, and surprisingly relaxing. The two have been meeting up in secret for two weeks now, seeing each other at night, or out in abandoned places. Felix has learned so much, and has seen Chan’s true colors. A young demon just trying to make his way in the world. Sure, he’s bitter, a bit vicious, careless at times. But he’s very much alive and has the wide array of emotions of a human.

They’ve grown close, close enough that the human is now cuddling with the demon. Chan loves physical affection, and Felix loves to give it. The demon usually sneaks up on his friends to hug them just to get affection. But no one gives it to him freely, this is refreshing. Well, except for Jisung. But his affection includes nearly eating your face off with kisses and breaking bones with an impossibly tight grip. Affection from Jisung is more like a bear attack.

“But its what you’ve been doing your whole life, right? What’re you gonna do? What would you tell Minho?” Chan questions. Felix grumbles, turning his head further into the demon’s chest. What he says is unintelligible, but its obviously more whining. The elder laughs, placing a hand on the humans back.

“There are other things you can hunt. Like vampires, changelings, ghouls… Stay away from werewolves though, not only are they vicious they’re actually kinda cool. And low-key if you don’t come up and them with a knife.” 

“You’re right,” Felix sighs, turning his head again, “The thing is demons are Minho and Jeongin’s specialty. They’re gonna know somethings up if I stop looking for you guys.”

“I don’t know what to tell you Lix.” Chan concludes. They’ve been going over this for a while now, Felix speaking up about just about every hour. But every option Chan gives, it seems like it doesn’t work. He doesn’t know what to tell the boy.

“Maybe I should just go down to hell or something.” He huffs. Chan frowns,

“You my friend, are meant for heaven.”

“What and you weren’t?” Felix looks up, staring the demon straight in the eyes. Chan looks away, eyes darkening.

“Apparently so.” Did he do anything horribly wrong in his human life? No. He just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and became the victim of a demon. He could’ve just been eaten and left for dead, but for some reason the demon that killed him decided to turn him as well. Now he’s stuck living in the horror pit of hell, and being persecuted by all other creatures.

“Just take me with you.” Felix pleads, face inches away from Chan’s. The elder gulps, laughing nervously,

“Very funny, Lix-“

“I’m serious.” Felix says in a low tone, “I can’t stay here pretending to be something I’m not. Pease take me with you.”

“Felix.” Chan squints, “I won’t take you to hell. You’re too good for that.”

“I’m living in a hell!” Felix exclaims, sitting up. Chan misses the smaller body as soon as it leaves him, but he stays silent.

“Just because your hell it hot and fiery means its worse then what I’m living? I’d rather live in that environment then live with people who could possibly kill you at any second, and pretend that I want to kill you and your kind! What if I ran into you in the streets, with Minho or Jeongin. What would happen? Who would die first?” Felix almost starts crying, tears starting to build in the corners of his eyes. Chan doesn’t say anything, a bit too stunned to say anything. He never thought about that possibility. 

“Please,” Felix grabs his shirt, so much pleading in his eyes it makes Chan’s heart twist. Chan wants to reply, say something to the boy to reassure him to stay on the mortal planet, but it doesn’t happen. It all happens within a second.

Felix’s door starts to creak open, and faster then the blink of an eye, Chan vanishes, leaving the boy without a word. Minho walks in a second later, seeing a crying Felix on his bed.

“Lixie, whats wrong?” The human worries, rushing over to his side. Felix hiccups, he can’t say. He can’t say that he doesn’t want to live with him, that he wants to be with a demon that this human torments over finding everyday, and that he’s in his own house almost every night. He can’t say. So he cries instead, balling into his friends shirt, not able to explain why he’s so upset.

5.  
“We’re going to get caught.” Chan hisses, shoulders hunching.   
“Nonsense.” Felix disagrees, “Minho and Jeongin are out, they got location of Jisung, or whatever his name is. So they won’t be back for a long while.” The demon huffs, a small smile on his face.

“Boy are they going to be upset when they find out that Jisung knows they’re after him.” Felix laughs with him. The two are situated on the couch, in the middle of the living room. Chan is on edge 24/7, jumping at the slightest of noises, not wanting to get caught by the other hunters. Not only would it mean trouble for him, he can vanish, Felix can’t. He’s not sure what would happen to the boy, but he really doesn’t want to find out.

The talk about Felix going with him to hell hasn’t resurfaced, a sore subject for both of them. It’ll come up sooner or later, but not now. 

Chan has noticed how he feels whenever they have these secret meetings, he feels jittery, alive, happy. He’s also noticed his deeper feelings for the boy… When becoming a demon it didn’t seem to erase his ability to fall in love, because he is so hopelessly head over heals for Felix. Would it ever work out? Probably not. But he can wish.

“I just thought we should see what its like to hang out normally, without having to be in the blanket of night or hiding in my bedroom.”

“Yeah…” Chan fauxly agrees. Felix rolls his eyes, sensing the stress coming off him in waves. He pulls him in for a hug, wrapping his arms around the others chest. Chan immediately returns the gesture, that warmth spreading through him again. Chan falls backwards onto the couch, dragging Felix down with him so they’re both lying down. This is his new favorite pastime, lying down with Felix resting on top of him. He smiles, tail curling up from where its hanging off the couch to rest on the back of Felix’s thigh’s. He wishes he could enjoy it, truly. But with every whip of the wind and creak of the floor, he startles.

“Good grief, you’re like a cat.” Felix huffs, “Just calm down.” 

“I can’t.” Chan tenses, “I don’t want to get caught.” Felix sighs, putting a hand up to run it through the creatures dark red hair, fingers grazing against his large black horns.

“Just take a nap with me, it’ll be fine.” He pouts, using that cursed puppy face against him. It gets the demon, every time. Its unfair.

“You can’t use my weaknesses against me.” Chan groans, throwing an arm over his eyes. Felix beams,

“Nap time?”

“Yeah, nap time.” Chan sighs. He’s gonna have to trust the human on his friends being gone for a while. Besides, a nap currently sounds like one of the best things in the world. Especially with Felix. The boy hums, resting his head back on the demon’s chest, lips curling up into a cat-like smile.

xxx

“Get in the closet!” Felix hisses, startling Chan out of his slumber. He’d wracked out, Felix’s warm presence soothing him into sleep. 

His eyes are still heavy with tiredness, but he has to recover fast due to Felix scrambling, pushing Chan up from the couch and shoving him to the side of the room, pushing harshly against his sides.

“Ow! Felix what-“ He tries to say, but is cut off by the boy shoving him into a dark closet, slamming the door behind them. Its cramped, dusty, different objects that can’t be seen jabbing into Chan’s sides.

He grunts, its pitch black, nothing able to be seen. The demon blinks, letting his eyes turn completely black so he can see. Demon’s are equipped to see in pure darkness, but only with what they call their ‘second eyes’. Pure black inky orbs that have more special abilities then normal human eyes.

“Felix what’re you doing-“

“SHH!” He silences him, pressing a finger to his mouth. Chan’s impressed he got his mouth and not his eye. Felix looks wide eyed, and panicked. He’s about to ask whats wrong, but quickly shuts his mouth when he hears scrambling from outside, and a very distinct scent.

All humans have a very strong smell that demons can scent out, like Felix, he smells like a light lavender, only fully noticeable when you get up close to him. But he can smell a strong wave of cinnamon, the only person he knows who has that strong of a scent, is Lee Minho. Fuck. That boy can be scented from a mile away.

“I’ve gotta go-“

“No!” Felix hisses, gripping Chan’s shirt tight, knuckles turning white, as if he’s terrified of the boy disappearing into smoke. Which is understandable.

“Don’t leave,” He cries quietly. “Please, please you can’t leave me.” The boys heart picks up in speed, breathing turning erratic and uneven. Chan starts to freak out, not knowing what to do with the boy. He can hear Minho, he can smell him, he has Felix going into a panic attack, he can’t stay here, but he can’t leave Lee Felix panicking in the closet. He’s never had to deal with this, how does he calm him down?!

Chan doesn’t think, just wants to calm Felix down so he doesn’t have to hear his fast-beating heart, and his loudening cries. Its hurting his heart. 

The demon pulls Felix in by the shirt, pressing their faces together until Chan’s scarred, chapped lips are pressing against Felix’s plush, small lips. The human freezes, shoulders tensing as he tries to process whats happening. Chan. Demon. Kissing him. What the hell.

It works, but now Felix isn’t breathing at all. Chan pulls away, cupping the humans cheeks. Felix stares straight ahead, not knowing where to look due to not being able to see.

“Are you ok?” Chan asks gently, brushing a thumb over his warm cheeks, just to remind him he’s there. Felix doesn’t answer for a second, but he does bring his hand up to Chan’s neck.

“Do it again.” He breathes out, breath fanning over Chan’s lips. Well, he can’t say no to that. Chan leans forwards again, finding the humans lips and capturing them. Its slow, nothing ground-breaking, but it’s Felix. Thats all Chan wants. 

He gets lost, brain only focusing on the boy in front of him. He just wants to get lost in him. Chan is ridiculously warm, Felix realizes, and his touch literally seems to be sending electric shocks through him. 

Which it is, when Chan gets excited his fingers heat up and he sends off small electric pulses, its very tiny, not enough to hurt anyone. 

Felix finds himself enjoying the heat, and the electricity. He could get used to this. 

They both get too caught up in each other, forgetting the cinnamon scent from outside the door, the increasing noise, and the footsteps approaching. Even the closet door swinging open.

A sharp inhale brings the boys out of their session, heads snapping up to see Minho, standing with the door wide open, jaw dropped as he stares at the boys in front of him.

Chan, his natural born enemy, has his pale arms wrapped around his best friends waist, both of their lips the tiniest bit puffier. 

The demon’s eyes turn back to blue as he blinks, staring at the hunter.

Minho doesn’t stay shocked for long, brain hard-wired to react quickly. He pulls out his demon blade with quick speed. Chan’s not at the top of his game, Felix having taken all of his attention and his brain still not catching up with whats happening.

Before he can react, Minho swipes down on him.

Chan lets out an ear shattering scream, gripping his face with both hands while stumbling backwards. The Demon Blade, the only weapon that can put demons through a hell so painful they almost can’t physically handle it without permanently shutting down. 

Blood drips from the creatures fingers, black instead of red. 

“MINHO!” Felix cries, stepping in front of the man. Minho scowls, his sharp gaze flicking to Felix.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” He yells at the top of his lungs, “Do you KNOW who this is?!”

“Yes. I do.” The smaller human seethes through his teeth. He completely blocks his friends way to the demon, preventing him from swiping down again.

“This is Chan, the demon you hate. And one of the sweetest people I’ve ever met!” Felix starts crying, and continues on before Minho can open his mouth, “He’s been visiting me every day! Keeping me company, and he’s opened my eyes to the world. I love him!” Minho growls, almost sounding as real as Chan’s actual feral snarl.

“I can’t believe you, Felix, out of all people would be tricked by a demons lies!” He looks back at Chan, “I should’ve finished you’re pathetic life while I had the chance!” Minho brings his dagger up again, ready to swing down on the two. 

Chan doesn’t know how he does it, with his brain clouding over from pain, and his ears ringing so loud he thinks his head is going to burst. But he grabs Felix’s hand, transferring his energy to him before they both disappear from the living room, up into thin, barely noticeable smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angels next chapter? New characters?
> 
> Also I want to make concept art for all them,, if y'all would like that id totally do it

**Author's Note:**

> so i think I've found a way to keep up with all the stories I'm writing, (unless you're here for this only, then you can skip this ehe) its more time split between them so it might be slower updates, but more stories being updated:D


End file.
